Kumpulan Drabble Wonkyu
by wonkyushipper1013
Summary: CHAP 5 IS UP DENGAN JUDUL YANG BERBEDA/Hanya sekumpulan drabble wonkyu. selamat membaca :)
1. My Beautiful Kyunnie

Title : My Beautiful Kyunnie

Cast : Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Rate : T

Genre :

Warning : BL, maybe typos juga

Summary :

Gak ada summary-summaryan hahaha

**IF U DON'T LIKE JUST LEAVE THIS FANFIC!**

**~WONKYU~**

"Hyungieee" teriaakkk seorang namja manis berumur 5 tahun kepada namja tampan yang berumur 7 tahun  
>"Ne kyunnie. Ada apa?" Sahut sang namja tampan kepada kyuhyun aka kyunnie<br>"Kyunnie mau celita cama ciwon hyung" kata kyuhyun dengan semangat menggebu-gebu kepada siwon  
>"Memangnya kyunnie mau cerita apa,eoh?" Tanya siwon<br>"Begini,tadi kan waktu istilahat cekolah kyunnie main di taman eh,ternyata minnie menghampilin kyunnie dan langcung cium pipi cama bibil kyunnie. Teluc kyunnie bilang kalau minnie gak boleh cium-cium kyunnie nanti ciwong hyung marah. Gitu deh celitanya" cerita kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah seperti sekarang dia mempoutkan bibrnya imut siwon yang tidak tahan pun langsung mengecup singkat bibir kyuhyun

CUP!

"Aicchh hyungie" kesal kyuhyun namun semburat pink langsung menjalar ke pipinya  
>"Hehehe hyung kan gemas sama kyu abis kyu imut sama cantik sih" kata siwon dengan senyum manisnya menunjukkan 2 dimple yang bertengger indah di pipinya<br>"Ichh kyunnie tampan bukan cantik"  
>"Shirreo kyunnie itu cantik kalo tampan itu siwon hyung. Terus kalo dua-duanya yang tampan memang siapa yang akan jadi istri hyung,eoh?" Tanya siwon dan tidak lupa ketinggalan he's smirk #omonawondad<br>"Kyunnie yang akan jadi ictli siwon hyung" jawab kyuhyun  
>"Nah,kalo begitu kyunnie itu cantik"<br>"Gitu yah,maca cih hyung. Teman-teman kyunnie juga bilang kalo kyunnie itu cantik bukan tampan" sahut kyuhyun dengan tampang seriusnya  
>"Memang kyunnie ditakdirkan cantik bukan tampan"<br>"Okelah, kyunnie itu cantik gak mau tampan"  
>"Hehehe bagus itu namanya kyunnie hyung. Saranghae my cute baby kyu"<br>"Nado calanghae ciwonnie hyung"

END

Hei I'm back dengan membawa ff  
>Mian belum bisa lanjutin ff yg lain<br>Ini aja dapet ide pas masih di kampus  
>Insya allah pasti dilanjut kok soalnya belum ada niat buat hiatus<p>

Sekian cuap2nya DON'T FORGET TO RCL :)


	2. Pergi Tamasya Bersama Siwon Hyung

Tittle : Pergi Tamasya Bersama Siwon Hyung

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Choi siwon

And others cast u will find it !

Rate : T

Genre : romance, drama and little hurt

Warning : BL

**IF U DON'T LIKE JUST LEAVE THIS FANFIC**

Chibi wonkyu story!

Pagi hari di kediaman cho sedang mengalami keributan. Siapakah gerangan yang sudah membuat keributan di pagi buta, ternyata oh ternyata yang membuat keributan adalah si bungsu keluarga cho yaitu kyuhyun ternyata kyuhyun menangis hanya karena tidak menemukan baju yang sama dengan siwon. Yah memang kemarin dua bocah kecil berbeda umur ini berbelanja baju bersama para orang tua yang pada akhirnya malah membeli baju couple agar bisa di pakai untuk pergi tamasya bersama siwon

"hikss...baju...hiksss...kyunnie hilang...huweeee" isak tangis tadipun berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan yang keras

"cup...cup...cup kyunnie nanti eomma cari ne kalau sekarang gak bisa sayang" ucap eomma cho sambil menenangkan anak bungsu nya yang manisnya melebihi gula #apadah

"hikss...tapi...kyunnie mau...hiksss...pelgi tamacya belcama ciwonnie hyung"

"iya,iya eomma tau tapi kan sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi kalau cari bajunya sekarang yang ada nanti kyunnie malah kesiang nanti nya"

"chilleo...hikss pokoknya kyunnie haluc pakai baju yang cama ciwonnie hyung. Ciwon hyung juga janji sama kyunnie bakal makai baju yang cama"

Kyuhyun pun bersikeras ingin memakai baju yang sama dengan siwon dan malah membuat eomma cho kerepotan sendiri. Apalagi sekarang si sulung cho tidak ada kakak kyuhyun yaitu ryeowook pagi-pagi dia sudah hilang katanya ingin ketemu sama suami masa depan a.k.a yesung. Huh benar-benar menggemaskan dua bocah ini

"tapi sayang eomma belum bisa mencarinya sekarang soalnya eomma harus ngurus kyunnie dulu setelah itu banyak lagi pekerjaan yang belum eomma kerjakan"

"hikss...eomma tidak...hikss...cayang cama kyunnie" tuh kan baru aja kata itu ada di pikiran eomma cho sekarang sudah di ucapkan sendiri sama anaknya ini kalau saja dia tidak menangis mungkin eomma cho sudah mengigit pipi chubby anaknya ini

"annyeong" ucap seseorang yang menyembulkan kepalanya di kamar kyuhyun

"ah siwonnie masuklah,nak" ucap eomma cho yang langsung bernafas lega melihat kehadiran siwon karena dia pikir pasti kyuhyun akan luluh dengan siwon

"loh kyunnie kenapa menangis?" tanya siwon yang langsung khawatir melihat pujaan hatinya menangis

"hikss...ciwonnie hyung...baju couple...hikss...kyunnie hilang" adu kyuhyun yang masih saja menangis sesenggukkan

"oh maksud kyunnie ini ya. Mian ne kemarin siwon hyung lupa mengasihkan bajunya sama kyunnie ya jadinya tertinggal deh" ucap siwon panjang lebar. Ya memang sebenarnya baju couplean kyuhyun itu tertinggal di tas belanja siwon

"cini,cini mana bajunya kyunnie mau pake" ucap kyuhyun yang langsung semangat mendengar baju coupleannya ternyata tidak hilang

"baiklah kalau gitu ahjumma tinggal dulu ya"

"sini siwon hyung yang makein bajunya ya" ucap siwon dan langsung membuka bungkus baju tersebut sesaat siwon terdiam sebentar bukan apa-apa karena sekarang dia suguhkan pemandangan yang membuat dirinya berhasil terdiam yang dada putih kyuhyun yang sekarang terekspos karena kyuhyun hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang saja

Chup!

What siwon mencium dada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kesal pun segera memukul kepala siwon menggunakan bantalnya

"aww appo kyunnie"

"ichh ciwon hyung kok cium-cium dada kyunnie geli tau. Sini, mana bajunya kyunnie mau make"

"baiklah" siwonpun langsung memakain kan baju tersebut di tubuh kyuhyun yang malah terlihat kebesaran sehingga kyuhyun seperti memakai daster

"kajja kita belangkat hyungie" ajak kyuhyun sambil memakai tas bergambar pikachu tersebut dibahunya

"ne kajja:

SKIP

At Zoo

"hyungie hyungie liat deh kudanya mirip ciwonnie. Hihihihi" kikik kyuhyun saat melihat kuda dan langsung mengatakan kalau itu mirip siwon sedangkan siwon sendiri hanya tertawa gemas melihat makhluk yang di pegangannya ini. Toh, buat apa dia marah semua orang juga bilang dia mirip kuda

"ne ne hyung tau. Kyunnie mau ice cream tidak"

"mau kyunnie mau"

Dan selanjutnya dua bocah kecil inipun duduk di bangku sekitar kebun binatang sambil menikmati ice creamnya

"eumm machita hyungie ice cleam nya enak nyamm nyamm"

"kyunnie mau lagi ntar hyung belikan"

"eumm boleh"

"hyungie kita pulang yuk cekalang cudah cole ental pulangnya kemaleman pacti capek"

"baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu kita beli ice cream kyunnie dulu ya"

Akhirnya duo wonkyu ini meninggalkan kebun binatang yang menjadi saksi kehebohan mereka. Didalam mobil pun kyuhyun tak henti-henti nya bercerita sampai akhirnya dia tertidur sendiri di pangkuan siwon

"aku pulang" teriak siwon

"kau sudah pulang siwonnie. Loh kyunnie kenapa?" tanya eomma cho

"kyunnie tadi ketiduran ahjumma mungkin kelelahan. Kalau gitu wonnie antar dulu kyunnie nya ya ahjumma"

Siwon pun langsung bergegas menaiki tangga di mana kamar kyuhyun berada dan akhirnya dia telah sampai di kamar kyuhyun yang bertuliskan "KYUNNIE LOVE WONNIE"

"ughh ternyata kau cukup berat ya kyunnie. Hihihi"

"ciwonnie" owwww ternyata kyhuyun terbangun karena kikikan siwon tadi dan siwon pun merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan prince(ss) nya ini

"ne kyunnie kenapa,hmm?" tanya siwon

"kyunnie mau tidul nya di peluk cama ciwonnie" cicit kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, siwon yang gemas pun langsung mencium bibir yang mengerucut itu

"ne, wonnie akan tidur sama kyunnie"

"yeaayy"

"sini-sini siwonnie peluk" kyuhyun pun langsung menggeser badannya mendekat ke siwon dan langsung menyamankan dirinya di pelukan siwon

"jaljayo kyuhyunnie"

"jaljayo ciwonnie"

END

Drable macam apa ini kok panjang banget yah

Tapi gak apa yang penting readersdeul suka

Kalian tau aku nulisnya ini sambil nahan diri untuk tidak cubit sama gigit pipinya kyumom

Ughh tuh orang bikin gemes aja deh #malahcurhat

Ya udahlah aku mau ngasih ucapan sama kyumom yang album nya berhasil naik chart

Makin bangga deh ama kyumom

Sampai sini dulu yah and don't forget to RCL


	3. Chu!

Tittle : CHU!

Cast : Choi siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : wonkyu all the ways!

Genre : Romance,Humor

Rate : T

Warning : Bl,dan typo(s) yang bakal selalu menghampiri. Bagi yang tidak kuat membaca fanfic

Sangat di persilahkan untuk meninggalkannya :)

"Ciwonnie hyung"panggil seorang namja manis berpipi chubby dan berkulit putih pucat itu kepada namja tampan di sebelahnya

"ne ?"tanya siwon dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah namja manis itu, sambil tangannya mengangkat badan kyuhyun yang terasa berat dan menaruh ke pangkuannya

"kyunnie,boleh tanya?"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan siwon dia yang malah tanya balik. Perlahan kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah namja tampan itu

"tentu saja boleh"ucap siwon sambil menciumi pipi kyuhyun gemas

"euumm. Cita-cita ciwonnie hyung kalo cudah becal nanti jadi apa?"tanya kyuhyun dengan kepala yang dimiringkan yang mampu membuat siwon menelan ludahnya susah payah

"hyung,mau jadi direktur di perusahaan appa"ucap siwon sambil tersenyum lebar namun senyumannya menghilang tatkala melihat raut kesal di wajah kyuhyun

"waeyo kyunnie"tanya siwon

"kenapa hyungie mau jadi dilektul?"tanya kyuhyun balik

"itu,karena hyung ingin punya uang yang banyak agar bisa menikah nanti sama kyunnie"ucap siwon

BLUSH!

Seketika pipi chubby itu mulai merona merah

"kalo kyunie sendiri mau jadi apa?"tanya siwon

"kalau,cudah becal kyunnie mau jadi istli ciwonnie"ucap kyuhyun malu-malu dengan mukanya yang tertunduk

"MWO!benarkah?"

"tentu caja"ucap kyuhyun

"kalau gitu hyung ingin minta buktinya"ucap siwon, jangan lupa seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu

"baiklah"ucap kyuhyun yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah siwon dan

CHUP!

Ternyata kyuhyun mencium bibir siwon sekilas dan langsung berlari meninggalkan siwon yang masih mematung di tempat

END

**Hai, ketemu lagi nih sama si kiyu yang imut-imut bin unyu-unyu dan si 'pervy' kid choi sumvahh kangen banget sama ff yang kayak gini, alhasil jadilah ff abal-abal ku ini. Adakah yang kangen sama mereka berdua, aku memang sengaja bikin ff wonkyu chibi nya yang drabble aja **

**Kalian,tau aku bikin ff ini disela-sela belajar buat final test besok. Duh, bukannya belajar malah bikin ff tapi gak papa yang penting udah terkabul **

**Okay,sekian dulu cuap-cuap nya sampai ketemu di next ff yang bakal lebih seru lagi :)**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**

**-novi cho**


	4. Happy Birthday Siwon Hyung Part 1

Title : Happy Birthday Siwon Hyung Part 1

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and others

Pairing : Wonkyu all the ways!

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, and typo(s) yang kemungkinan bertebaran. Bagi yang tidak kuat membaca

Fanfic ini dipersilahkan untuk tidak membacanya

**~WONKYU PRESENT~**

Terdengar bunyi gaduh dari kediaman cho saat ini. Bisa kita lihat rumah yang awalnya rapi kini harus terlihat berantakan karena ulah satu orang yaitu namja kecil bertubuh sedikit gempal aka cho kyuhyun, apakah gerangan jadi kyuhyun membuat keributan di pagi hari? Ternyata oh ternyata si bocah manis itu sedang mencari kado yang akan dia berikan buat ulang tahun siwon. kyuhyun yang sudah berencana akan memberi kado itu pagi ini pupus sudah karena si kado ini menghilang entah kemana. Membuat namja manis itu menangis meraung-raung sambil berguling-guling tidak jelas

"huweeee...hikss...hiksss...kado buat ciwon hyung hilang...hikss...eomma"tangis kyuhyun dengan muka yang sudah memerah, eomma cho yang tidak tahan melihat anaknya menangis langsung mengambil kyuhyun ke pangkuannya

"ssttt...uljima chagi nanti kita beli yang baru ne"ucap eomma cho sambil tangannya menghapus air mata kyuhyun

"hikss...chilleo...hikss...kyu mau yang itu caja eomma...hikss...huwee"bukannya berhenti tangisan kyuhyun malah semakin kencang, membuat eomma cho harus butuh tenaga ekstra untuk mendiamkan anak manis nya itu

"ne,ne eomma tau. Memangnya hadiah yang kyunnie berikan apa,eoh?"tanya eomma cho

"hikss...lahacia..hikss"di saat menangis pun kyuhyun masih merahasiakan kado nya tersebut

"baiklah, nanti akan eomma cari kadonya"kata eomma cho sambil mengusap pelan kepala anaknya itu dan mulai merapikan rambut ikal yang sudah berantakan itu

"benalkah?"tanya kyuhyun namun masih saja sesenggukkan

"ne. Lebih baik kyunnie sekolah dulu ne"ucap eomma cho

"shirreo"ucap kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan

"loh kenapa memangnya? Biasanya kalau disuruh sekolah kyunnie paling semangat"bingung eomma cho pasalnya baru pertama kali ini kyuhyun menolak untuk sekolah

"kyu,nggak ingin ketemu cama changmin, nanti changmin habicin bekalnya kyunnie"

"hei,kyu tidak boleh pelit gitu dong"

"bukannya kyu pelit eomma, tapi tiap hali changmin celalu menghabickan bekal kyunnie jadinya kyunnie kedapatan yang cedikit deh"ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan gayanya yang sok dewasa benar-benar menggemaskan

"baik-"

Ting Tong!

Bunyi bel terdengar di kediaman cho sesaat eomma cho ingin berdiri membuka pintu, namun pintu itu terlebih dahulu sudah terbuka dan terlihatlah namja tampan dengan senyum manis kesukaan kyuhyun

"ciwon hyung" kaget kyuhyun

TBC

**Annyeong, ketemu lagi nih sama aku hayo siapa yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya, ff ini aku buat ber chapter mungkin twosshot atau threeshoot tergantung mood sih soalnya aku gak mau nanti endingnya gak pas. Entah kenapa aku jadi ketagihan bikin drabble kayak greget banget gitu :D**

**Untuk ff i love you,kyu sementara belum dilanjut soalnya lagi belum ada ide yang pas buat lanjutin pokoknya doain aja biar secepatnya bisa update ff itu. Insya allah mungkin setelah habis final test aku bakal lanjut ff nya. Oh iya minta doanya ne readersdeul agar nilai final test ku bisa memuaskan hehehe**

**Okay sekian dulu cuap-cuap nya see u at next ff yang bakal lebih seru lagi :)**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**

**-novi cho**


	5. Happy Birthday Siwon Hyung Part 2

Title : Happy Birthday Siwon Hyung Part 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and others

Pairing : Wonkyu all the ways!

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, and typo(s) yang kemungkinan bertebaran. Bagi yang tidak kuat membaca

Fanfic ini dipersilahkan untuk tidak membacanya

**~WONKYU PRESENT~**

"ciwon hyung"kaget kyuhyun

"annyeong ahjumma,kyuhyunnie"ucap siwon masih dengan senyum manisnya sambil berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan eomma cho

"ahh,annyeong siwonnie"ucap eomma cho

"duduklah dulu. Ahjumma ambilkan minum sebentar"ucap eomma cho lagi dan berjalan menuju dapur mereka

"annyeong kyuhyunnie"kata siwon namun senyum manisnya harus hilang tatkala kyuhyun tidak sekalipun membalas ucapannya tadi

"kyuhyunnie,kenapa?tanya siwon

"..."

"tidak suka ya hyung datang?"

"..."

"kyunnie baby,jawab dong pertanyaan hyung"sungut siwon sambil mempoutkan bibrnya pertanda kesal pada namja manis tersebeut

""aisshh,kalo kyunnie seperti ini terus hyung pergi aja"ucap siwon dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu, namun baru selangkah dia berjalan sebuah tangan nan halus memegang tangannya

"maafkan kyunnie ne,hyung"ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis membuat pipinya yang chubby jadi terangkat, mau tidak mau siwon luluh juga dengan senyum manis itu

"hehehe,hyung tadi hanya bercanda kok"

"isshhh...hyung tidak cekolah?"tanya kyuhyun yang bingung melihat siwon sudah pagi-pag begini ada dirumahnya biasanya kalo hari senin begini waktu nya siwon sekolah

"sekolah hyung hari ini diliburkan karena pihak guru ada rapat. Kalo kyunnie sendiri kenapa tidak sekolah?"tanya siwon balik

"kyunnie tidak mau ketemu changmin nanti di cekolah,ental dia habicin bekal kyunnie"kesal kyuhyun dengan bibir yang di poutkan, siwon yang gemas pun langsung mencubiti pipi kyuhyun tanpa ampun

"hung hepac hakit hyung"ucap kyuhyun tidak jelas, siwon yang tidak tegapun melepas pipi chubby itu dan langsung megelusnya

"maafin hyung ne, soalnya hyung gemas sih sama kyunnie"ucap siwon dengan muka tanpa dosanya. Seakan ingat dengan tujuannya kesini siwonpun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disofa rumah itu

"oh iya kyunnie, siang nanti jangan lupa kerumah hyung soalnya hyung akan mengadakan acara ulang tahun"ucap siwon, kyuhyun pun membulatkan matanya karena kado yang dibelinya semalam hilang

"hyung,itu maaf"ucap kyuhyun

"maaf kenapa kyunnie?"tanya siwon penasaran

"itu, kadonya-"perkataan kyuhyun harus berhenti karena sebuah suara melengking datang dari arah pintu

"kyunnie"

TBC

Annyeong,aku kembali lagi nih ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ini? Ff drable yang aku bikin berchapter heehehe. Ayo,siapa tuh yang datang kerumah kyuhyun? Apa nanti kyuhyun bisa ngomong ke siwon kalo kadonya hilang? Jawabannya bakal ada di chapter depan dan itu adalah chapter terakhir dari ff ini hehe

Oh,iya aku juga mau minta maaf sebelumnya, kalian boleh marah kok sama aku setelah ini. Begini, rencananya ff I Love You,Kyu bakal aku **Discontinue **karena sampai saat ini aku belum memiliki ide yang pas buat lanjutinnya padahal chapter 2 nya udah aku ketik tapi aku rasa semuanya belum pas, jadi daripada readers semua nunggu lebih baik aku Discontinue dulu. Nanti kalo aku udah bisa lanjutin pasti aku share chap selanjutnya. Dan aku harap para readers mengerti sama keputusanku

**Okay,sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya see u at next ff yang bakal lebih seru lagi :)**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**

**-novi cho**


End file.
